Raifu no Monomane
by The Shadows Hide All
Summary: AU How do you teach a girl that lost her innocence how to love? Warnings: yuri, lemons andor lime, and rape. Pairings: OCOC, YuusukeKeiko, KuramaOC, HieiOC.


Title: Raifu no Monomane

Rating: R?

Summary: AU How do you teach a girl that lost her innocence how to love? Warnings: yuri, lemons and/or lime, and rape. Pairings: OCOC, YuusukeKeiko, KuramaOC, HieiOC.

Okie...so...the OCs are Hitoshirenu Riki (together it basically means secret strength) and Ketsurui Mina (tears of sorrow, and the other is to drown oneself. So together I make it- to drown oneself in tears of sorrow.) The other two are Ketsurui Saki (following) and Rannaa (running). The title was an attempt to put "Imitation of life." I suck at Japanese, so don't mind me. If you can give me any help or if I did anything wrong, feel free to tell me so!

Oh, I may or may not include a lemon in here because I SUCK at lemons...Well maybe just some lime for me. It all depends on how it looks when I type it on the computer...

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. If I did, then Hiei would be with Kurama. End of conversation.

PAGEBREAKKKK

If you sit quietly and listen unmoving, you will realize that they're talking about you. You don't need to, really. It's instinct for most. Especially if you are a kitsune hanyou named Hitoshirenu Riki. (A/N: Okay...now on to the part where I tell you what she looks like and shit)

Because she masked her appearance, Riki looked like any average ningen, although she couldn't hide her ears. So she wore a hat. She had long brown hair down to the middle of her back. She had a tall, slender figure, the mold of the perfectly developed teenage girl. She was just tall enough to not be short, and short enough to not be considered the tallest in the class. She wore a long-sleeved, black t-shirt that had a picture of a lemon and said "Lemons are my bitches." (A/N: SORRY! I couldn't help it...) She had black baggy pants, Converse (A/N: I have some because my friends are like "OOH buy some converse!" ...Okay, I like them.), and fingerless black gloves.

Riki never really liked school. Well...she practically hated it. Only in school was it possible to have a bad day the first few minutes you stepped into its halls. Or trudged. Whatever. It still sucked.

As she stepped into the classroom, the students that were chatting aimlessly fell to a hush. They watched her take her seat, and the moment she did, the whispers started up again, now about her. She sighed, preferring to ignore it and move on to the question of why the teacher was late.

When the teacher arrived, twenty minutes later, he was leading a group of girls to the front.

"Class, these are the Ketsurui's, Saki, Rannaa, and Mina," the teacher explained.

The first girl, Saki, looked to be a bubbly kind of girl. Her blue eyes held a sort of laughter in them. She had blonde hair, obviously died, that went down to her shoulders. She was a little on the short side. She had on a red t-shirt and jeans.

The second, Rannaa, looked to be the "fuck off and leave me alone" type of person, and had short black hair. She had a black shirt and just some jeans. Nothing special. Her black eyes glared at the class.

Then Riki's stormy blue eyes swept over the third, Mina, scrutinizing her. Mina wore an expressionless face, choosing to stare out the window with her abnormal crimson eyes. She had white hair down to her shoulders. She wore a white spaghetti-strap and baggy black pants with black arm sleeves. What Riki found most interesting about her was her scent. She smelled of the rain and a mysterious thing. Riki couldn't quite identify it at first, but when she did, she narrowed her eyes.

_She smells like pain_, Riki thought to herself, wrinkling her nose in disdain. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it would be the scent of pain. Especially when it was strong enough to fill the room, and then some.

The girls were instructed to sit at the back of the class. Riki was unfortunate enough to sit next to Mina, the strange girl that strongly smelled like pain. Deep inside, she knew, she was curious as to how this girl acquired this pain. But she shoved it off, moving on to draw on her sketchpad.

"Why are you drawing me?" a soft voice spoke. It took a few moments for Riki to realize that the voice belonged to Mina, who had not spoken for quite a long time.

Riki looked down at her drawing pad, noticing for the first time that she was indeed drawing Mina in her spaced out mood.

"Oh, sorry. I kind of get spaced out when I'm bored. I don't really know what I'm drawing," Riki left out the fact that it was Mina she was thinking about in her daze.

"Ah. ...What's your name, anyway?" Mina asked.

"Hitoshirenu Riki," Riki said, holding out her hand to shake.

Mina wearily stared at it before taking it, shaking it slightly. Riki noticed this and blinked, frowning for a second.

"Mr. Taichi told me that you would be showing me around the school."

"Oh, how nice of him to tell me," Riki sarcastically muttered. "Anyway, what's your schedule?"

"Next is PE, and then Science," Mina said, since it was the second period already.

"So basically you have the same schedule as me. How original," Riki sighed, absentmindedly rubbing her nose, that she was sure as hell going to hurt with the day was done. Her ears faintly twitched under her hat, alerting her that the bell was about to ring. She winced in pain as the shrill bell announced the end of the block.

Riki led Mina, Rannaa, and Saki to the lunch table, where her friends were seated.

"Guys, this is Mina, Rannaa, and Saki," Riki announced. "You three, this is Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, and Hiei."

Everyone stared at each other until Riki sighed and sat down, continuing her sketch of Mina. She felt Mina sit down next to her and the other two across from her.

Riki let herself space out as everyone talked and made friends. She finally came out of her trance when she felt Mina, who had somehow come close enough to see the picture, tense. Riki looked down at her picture, and her eyes widened.

The drawing was set in a dark room. Mina was the only person there, huddled into a corner trying to hide from whatever it was that was after her. Shattered pieces of glass lay on the floor and some cut into her skin, bleeding onto the carpet. Her shirt and skirt were torn from what looked to be a battle.

Riki stared, horrified at her picture.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I don't know where that picture came from," Riki whispered, making a move to tear it up. Mina's hand stopped her, though. She pulled them and the picture out of the lunchroom.

"Tell me," she coldly glared, "Who put you up to this?"

"What? What do you mean?" Riki was confused.

"Was it my father? Did he pay you to draw this!" she growled, her scowl becoming darker.

"What the hell...? I just spaced out and started drawing!" Riki defended herself.

"Well how could you know th— Never mind. Just forget it," Mina said. Her scent changed to one of sadness and lies.

"You smell like pain, you know, and it's making my nose itch," Riki said before she could stop herself. "...Forget what I said, okay?"

Mina blinked. Then, as realization slowly dawned on her, she tensed up.

"You're a hanyou, aren't you?" she asked.

"...Well..."

"I knew I smelled demon on you!" Mina grinned. Riki started to back away at the abnormal surge of happiness. "Another fox hanyou! My dreams have come true!" Mina went up and hugged Riki, who, by now, was scared shitless.

"R-right..." Riki said, starting to blush. "Now would you kindly get off of me?"

"Oh, right..." Mina said, letting go. She dragged a cherry-red Riki back to the table, where all their friends were waiting.

"Where the hell did you go?" Yusuke asked, putting his arm around Keiko casually. Keiko sighed at his possessiveness. (A/N: don't ask why.)

"Riki's a fox hanyou, too!" Mina excitedly whispered to Rannaa and Saki. They raised their eyebrows.

"Joy. Another one of those demon people in the family," Rannaa muttered. Mina glared and hit her on the head.

"Meanie."

Riki had long since figured out that Mina showed her feelings to her close friends. Part of her felt proud at that.

"Kurama's got a girlfriend!" Keiko grinned. Riki sighed. "Saki-chan!"

"Why does everyone find a mate except me?" Riki muttered. Everyone else laughed.

END OF CHAPTER

Me: Well...that sucked...I have to go to dad's house in 5 minutes so...R&R! No flames, please!


End file.
